


Victory Lap

by dorking



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Play, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Jail Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Reward and Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorking/pseuds/dorking
Summary: Elias decides to use his body against Martin during a conjugal visitation.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: MartinElias Week 2020





	Victory Lap

It’s an otherwise unremarkable Tuesday afternoon when Martin receives a summons to the jail.

But as expected, there he finds Elias waiting for him. Smug in all his cryptic glory with nothing but his uniform and a thin guarded smile on his lips. He is perched on the edge of a hard looking bed, entirely relaxed.

“I don’t understand what this is about.”

“Naturally, Martin. I thought this would be a nice surprise for you.”

Martin glances around the bare walls of the small room as if they’re closing in on him. When his gaze finally turns back to Elias, he looks enraged. Martin’s hands curl into fists.

“Is this a joke?”

“No, Martin. It’s quite serious, I assure you.” Elias replies, smooth and bold as a perfect cup of coffee. His green eye bores into Martin while the other, a void coloured brown, pulls him in. Martin’s body twitches a step, unable to free himself from Elias’ stare but wishing to head for the door. The act is as agonizing as falling in on a sword. Martin gulps visibly.

“I’m not going to…play this game with you. If you think this is a good way to get under my skin, well congratulations Elias. This is _horrible_ , thank you. I’m going to go now.”

Elias’ smile spreads into a grin “No, I don’t think so, Martin. I think what you’re going to do is come over here-” Martin’s breathe hitches as he trips forward, “-Yes, _very good_ Martin.”

Martin soon towers above the man below him, and he is shaking from compulsion. Shaking from disgust.

“You’re going to undress me, and fuck me proper now. Won’t you?” Elias asks even though Martin’s round fingers are already reaching for the collar of his grey prison jumpsuit. Elias leans back after pulling his arms out of his sleeves. Martin crawls on top of him and runs his hands over Elias’ chest. The sprawl of hair looks like steel wool and feels as soft as ash. He straddles Elias around the middle of his torso.

“Why?” Martin croaks.

“You deserve a reward for your efforts.”

“I don’t want this.”

“Oh but I think you do,” Elias sneers, raising his hips to grind up against Martin’s cock while his uniform crumples down to the floor off his legs. Lacing his long digits into the dirty-blond tresses of Martin’s outgrown hair, he yanks Martin’s ear down level to his lips “And I am more than willing to dole out punishments, if that is how you’d like to justify your desires.”

Martin stutters weakly, face red as he shoves down Elias’ briefs to free his already straining prick. Elias releases Martin’s head and presses a small square packet into his palm. A condom.

“Put this on before you fuck me, please.” Elias orders in a clipped professional tone.

“You don’t even like me.” Martin grits out, slipping his half-hard cock free of his trousers and spreading the condom over it. He’s not sure how much of this is compulsion now. It feels like there is a geyser of hot pressured hatred welling in his stomach. Like he’s been cooking from the inside and he’s just _so fucking done_. Maybe showing Elias a good time, a rough time, would be… _cathartic_. Martin thinks, at least.

“I do, Martin. Is that so hard to accept? That I _like_ my employees?”

Martin pushes Elias on his back with enough force to make him bounce. When Martin grabs his thighs to spread them apart, he squeezes his eyes shut to avoid looking directly into Elias’ hungry mouth, which is split in a murderous and triumphant smile.

So much has happened recently. The Unknowing, The Circus, Tim dying, Daisy, his mother too. Not to mention Peter showing up to take over the institute. Peter who is just about his sole source of human interaction. Peter who has shepherded Martin into further isolating himself. And then there’s Jon.

_Jon. God. Christ. Jon._

Martin uses one hand to stroke himself hard.

_Jon._

What he wouldn’t give just to see him alive and out of the hospital. A small polite smile on his face.

_Jon._

“You will work me open a bit, won’t you?” Elias purrs, lazy and shameless as a cat in the sunlight.

Martin’s hands are trembling, gripping Elias’ legs hard enough to bruise, when his brow sets in a solid line.

“No.”

He thrusts himself inside without mercy, finding the muscle loosely worked and pliant. Elias still gasps in a ragged breathe, arching off the bed. His chest rising and falling rapidly as his body struggles to mold itself around the intrusion of Martin’s thick cock.

“You bastard – you…” Martin pants high and breathy.

Elias is pulling frantically at the sheets in time with Martin’s rocking hips, but his eyes are bright and shining with a secret they now share.

“Yes, Martin? Tell me what I’ve done.”

“You knew I would…that I wouldn’t -” Martin whines when Elias bucks his hips, allowing Martin in deeper “-That I wouldn’t use my fingers.”

“ _Yes.”_

Martin is struck the sudden intrusive image of Elias laying back, legs spread languid and lascivious. Elias makes quite the picture, working himself open with three fingers and scissoring his hole in anticipation for Martin’s cock. Martin closes his eyes as an unfaithful moan spills out over his tongue. A pleasant laugh bounces off the walls of the room.

“Yes Martin. You’ve always been predictable, enough so that even _I_ wrote you off,” Elias is speaking a cruel honeyed song when he grabs Martin’s face between his hands, forcing him to look into his eyes, “Just like everyone else in your life.”

Martin’s hips stutter mid thrust as the muscles in his neck tense.

“Your father.”

Martin tries to look away but he can’t.

“Your mother.”

Martin feels his body quivering.

“Jon.”

Martin is trying to keep himself level on top of Elias. His face flushed up to his hairline.

Elias tuts, relieving Martin’s cheeks of his hands “You’ve stopped. Tired already? Come now Martin, surely you can do better than _that_?”

Martin can’t help it, fat tears well in the corners of his eyes as he thrusts into Elias with no small amount of brutal violence, “Shut up!”

He folds Elias in two and presses his cock in far enough to poke at his prostate. Elias could be giggling maniacally at this point, but the blood rushing into Martin’s ears is making it hard to hear. With humiliation he watches round droplets fall from his face and puddle on Elias’ chest, wetting his greying hair.

_“Disgusting. Here I thought you could show me a good time, Martin.”_

The words slip into his head and rope around his thoughts, only to strangle his mind silent. Martin will _listen_ to Elias whether he can _hear_ him or not. Martin increases his thrusts to the point where his own muscles are straining badly, screaming for him to slow down or stop.

“Fuck. You.” Tears falls hard from Martin’s cheeks as he chokes out the words.

Elias has his own cock in hand, directing his body to clench nice and warm around Martin.

_“Think, wouldn’t Jon just be so very disappointed with your performance?”_

Martin ejaculates into the condom with a raw cry, “Fuck! Shut up. _Shut up_.”

More tears fall.

Elias aims his cock towards Martin’s hanging belly and spurts his cum onto the pink skin. Martin collapses heavy on top of Elias, spent and sobbing. Elias pets his hair. They grow sticky and cold from the sweat and semen gluing them together.

Elias stirs first after catching his breath “I think I’d like you to clean us up, Martin.”

Martin shudders violently as the compulsion hits him in the teeth like a lover’s fist. His eyes plead with Elias while he peels himself off the body below him.

“Please don’t make me…”

“Oh but I think I will, Martin. Only fair after how rude you’ve been. Go on.”

Martin’s mouth is trembling as it opens, tongue darting out first to just wet his lips as though he is _hungry_ for it. Bending his back Martin sinks down towards Elias’ stomach where his spunk is smeared. His fists curl into the coarse sheets as he spreads his saliva over Elias’ skin, massaging it thoroughly to catch any and all mess that was made. It tastes of salt and musk, and even though it makes Martin want to gag he continues lapping up every seed. When Elias is clean Martin succumbs to pressing his head into his belly.

“You’re the bloody worst. A monster.” Martin whimpers.

Elias’ mouth curls into a final smile as he runs his fingers over Martin’s scalp.

“Perhaps. But what does that make you?”


End file.
